fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle in the Foundry
Kyle in the Foundry is an Emmy nominated American animated television series created by multiple television studios, including Random Ideas Productions, 20th Century Fox Televison, and Nickelodeon Productions. The show first aired on January 6, 2015, on The Qwerty Channel, and also airs on Nickelodeon. The show focuses on Kyle, a kid who has been sucked into the Foundry through a wormhole in a comic book. The show features a wide array of heroes from the Foundry. The general plot of the show for season 1 is about Kyle attempting to save the Foundry from an Irken dictator known as Zar Episodes air every Thursday on the Qwerty Channel and rerun frequently on Nickelodeon. The series is very successful and a movie was announced at the very end of season 2. Crew * Derpy has written most episodes. He is the series creator, executive producer, and showrunner. * Bagel has written several episodes. He is a writer, executive producer, and a storyboard artist. * Krazy is a Writer, voice actor, and an executive producer * Web is a writer, Storyboard artist,and an executive producer. * Mattboo is a writer, storyboard artist, voice actor, and is the assistant producer. * JJam is a writer and storyboard artist. *'KM' is a writer. Production The show was first announced as a comic book project in early 2013. The show was later moved to TV after Marvel comics and DC comics rejected the idea. The show was originally in development for Nicktoons 1000 then later KM TV but was eventually moved to The Qwerty Channel. The show was originally going to premiere in December 2013, February 2014, June 2014, July 2014, August 2014, November 2014, and December 2014 but was finally moved to January 6, 2015 Plot Summary A boy named Kyle Stone has been sucked into the Foundry through a wormhole in a comic book. Kyle is tested by King Stelios and is proven to be the chosen one from the Foundry prophecies. Season one A kid named Kyle Stone has been sucked into the Foundry through a wormhole in the cover page of a comic book. While there he is proven to be the "chosen one" and his sent on a quest with four Heros to take down Zar. Season two TBA. Episodes List of Kyle in the Foundry Episodes Characters *Kyle Stone: Kyle is currently the only character in the series from the real world. Kyle's dad was killed for ransom money, so his mom is single. Kyle is independent, creative, and selfless. Kyle had only 1 friend in the real world. His name was Grant and he was colorblind. Kyle is friends with Erin,Bagel, Matt, Wario, Ross,and Groucho. Mage is like a father to him in the series. Kyle has a crush on Erin and has loved her since the day they met. *Erin Sanchez: Erin is a strong-willed teenager and a fighter. Erin is Wario's little sister and Kyle's love interest for the series. Erin's best friends are Diane and Lucy. Erin is physically strong, has good looks, kind, intelligent, and brave. *Wario Sanchez: Wario is devious, brave, controlled, and dimwitted at times. Wario is 2 years older than Kyle and is his best friend and Erin's big brother. Wario realizes that he has a crush on Diane towards the end of the series. *Groucho: Groucho is an ex-cop. He is serious, brave, and rude at times. Groucho is 27 years old in the series and is thought to be the worlds worst dad, as he has 2 annoying children that constantly get on his nerves. *Ross Panda: Ross is a 15 year old panda and is angry at the world. He got arrested for vandalism and is only going on the quest to defeat Zar so he can clear his name and get friends. Ross is devious, brave, and clever. *Zar: Zar is an irken dictator and the main villain of season 1. DVD releases Kyle in the Foundry has been released on DVD multiple times. each DVD contains special features. Trivia *In Kyle in the Foundry, the Foundry is called the Comic Book World Category:DerpyPanda24 Category:Non-canon Category:Television series